I'ts All Over
by ComeMorningLight
Summary: After she died, he promised he would win for her. He would finally bring pride to his District. That was all anyone ever wanted, right?
1. Gone

I turned and ran towards the sound of Clove's scream. "Cato! Cato!" she had yelled. I ran for what seemed like hours when I finally made it to the clearing in the center of the Arena. There lay Clove, as still as a statue. "Clove!" my voice cracks as the tears begin to pour down my face. "Clove..." I say as I kneel next to her, still clutching my spear. It's when she places her cold hand on my face that I know she is trying to tell me that she can't be saved. I just can't accept this, I won't. I lift up her dying body and hold her close to me. Her head rolls back and her eyes close. She's still breathing, but barely. Then I see it. I see the huge dent in her skull and I now see how fatal the blow was. She's going to be dead any second and there's nothing I can do to stop it. "Clove." I choke out and the tears begin to flow harder and I pull her close to me. "We were supposed to win." She says. Her voice is filled with pain and she winces when she starts to cry. "I'm sorry, Clove. I am so sorry. I love you so much. I'm sorry." I lay her back on the ground and I stroke her once shiny and life-filled black hair. "I love you too, Cato." She says and her cannon booms. "Clove." I say, Unable to accept her death. "Clove! No!" I yell as I sob into my hands. I don't give a damn if the entire world is watching me cry. I just lost the only person I've ever loved. I don't care if people think lesser of me. I loved her! Once I regain my composure, I grab one of Clove's knives from the ground and strap it to my belt. Then I pick up my spear and begin to walk towards the wheat fields District 11 ran to. Halfway I stop and look back at Clove. "I'm sorry I broke my promise. I will avenge you. I will win for you. I turn back and continue towards the fields. The sky grows extremely cloudy and before I know it, it's pouring down rain. I put on my hood and I try to stay as dry as I can, but eventually I end up soaked. I walk through the tall grasses until I spot a large pile of boulders and a small camp built underneath them with a tarp. There lays District 11, huddled up by the fire. I clutch Clove's knife tightly and an evil grin plasters onto my face. It's all over, Eleven. I'm going to kill you.

**A/N: Hey! I hope you liked this chapter, I will be updating pretty soon. Sorry if it's kind of a cliffhanger! This is my first multi-chapter story, so sorry if this chapter was too short. Thanks so much for reading, reviews highly appreciated!**


	2. Revenge

I crouched down so the tall grasses were concealing me and I peered through them and the rain at District 11. I saw he was sleeping, so I took this as my chance to approach him. I got up and slowly walked towards him as quietly as I could in the mud as he lay still asleep. I pull out Clove's knife and raise it, ready to attack, when Eleven starts to stir. He tries to get up, but I kick him in the ribs and pin him to the ground with my foot. He starts squirming and clawing at my feet, but I only kick him again, knocking the wind out of him. He then tries to grab my leg and flip me over, but I slice at his hand before he has a grip on my leg. I kick him again, only this time in the nose, breaking it and causing blood to flow freely. I give him a sadistic smirk and I laugh menacingly. "Trying to run away?" I say. He gives me an angry look and whips out a small knife and tries to stab my leg, but I kick him in the hand and the knife goes flying. "Big mistake." He says and he starts to get up. "Like I'm afraid of you?" I say with a snicker. He growls and lunges at me, but I hold out Clove's knife and slash at his face. He falls to his knees in the mud groaning in pain and I kick him down again. He has cuts all over his face and his nose is fairly crooked. I grab my spear and pin him to the ground with my foot again and this time he doesn't make any moves to attack. "You killed her." I say. I can see the utter look of confusion on his face as some lightning strikes. "You mean the knife girl?" He says with a cough. "Her name was Clove!" I yell and I press the tip of the spear to his neck. "She was the only person I loved and you killed her!" I can feel the rage inside of me starting to fill my body and I know I'm about to lose it. "Well this is for Clove, you bastard." I growl and I shove the spear into his neck. I don't bother pulling the spear out, since I'm still fuming with anger. I look up into the sky and let the rain pour onto my face. I'm furious and I can't help the words I'm about to say. "Is that what the audience wanted? They wanted a good, bloody show? Well, they got it. I hope you're all so fucking happy!" I make sure the last words are dripping with sarcasm. I walk over to Eleven's old campsite and I see the bag meant for Clove and I from the feast, as well as the one meant for Eleven. I open up my pack and I find everything Clove and I would have needed: Another set of throwing knives for Clove and a week's supply of food. Then at the bottom of the bag, I come across a velvety fabric, so I pull it out and I notice it looks like a bodysuit. I unfold it and it looks just like it would be Clove's size. Then I reach in the bag to find another, this one being my size. Now I realized what these are. Body armor. Why would Clove and I have needed body armor though? I shake my head and fold up the suits, putting them back in the pack. I grab some food and eat a small portion, trying to save the rest for tomorrow. I grab Eleven's old sleeping bag and blanket and try my best to fall asleep, because tomorrow I hunt down the girl from District 5. I think of how my District will treat me as Victor until I fall asleep to the sound of rain pouring on the tarp above me.


	3. Home

In the morning, I wake up to the smell of fresh air and the bright light of dawn bursting through the Arena. I sit up and I think of a plan for the day. I decide that I'm going to hunt the girl from Five and save District 12 for last. I eat as much as I can hold because I'll need my strength for hunting and I -won't- be staying in this Arena any longer. Today -will- be my last day in this hell hole. I roll up the sleeping bag and leave it by the rocks, not bothering to take it with me. I grab my backpack and sling it over my left shoulder and I clutch my sword in my right hand. I head towards the forest and I go inside the woods as deep as possible. I've been walking for hours and it's starting to get hot. I realize it was a stupid idea to put on the armor suit, but I wanted to be safe other than sorry and a Career is always prepared. I decide to ignore the heat and walk deeper into the woods. It's almost sunset when the sound of a cannon booms through the Arena. Who could that be? Did Loverboy finally die? Did the girl from Five die? I know Katniss isn't dead, so I assume it might be District 5. I stop walking and I sit on a hollow log, thinking about what I should do next. I wonder if I should go hunting Katniss, but then I know that I can't wear myself out anymore today. I decide to lie down on the log and rest for a while and it soon becomes dark in the Arena. I sit up in the darkness, only slightly illuminated by a full moon. I think about the times I went camping back home in District 2, when a sudden rustle in the bushes behind me causes me to jump to my feet and grab my sword. I hear a low growling and a pack of 5 dogs- no "dogs" wouldn't describe these creatures. They are mutations of the Capitol. They all start to growl together and start to surround me. I notice a particularly small one with dark, black fur and deep green eyes. Those eyes. No animal would have just any eyes like that. Then I see in the moonlight that it wears a stone collar with the number 2 engraved on it. Clove. My whole mind goes numb. This is what they did to her? Those can't be her real eyes, can they? I know I have to find a way to escape the pack of mutts, but Clove, they did this to her. Then one of the mutts lunges itself at me, pulling me from my daze. I slash my sword right through its heart and I turn and run. I run towards the clearing where the Cornucopia stands. I see the lake as I get closer and I see two figures, District 12. Katniss raises her bow, ready to shoot, but her arms fall to her sides as I run right past her and Peeta. I finally reach the clearing and I hoist myself onto the metal Cornucopia. I see Katniss and Peeta start to run once they see the mutts and Katniss is shooting arrows at them. I think of how I'm going to attack District 12, but my blood is pounding in my ears, my lungs ache and my feet burn. I can't think and my head feels fuzzy. I see Katniss and Peeta trying to climb up and a mutt rips at Peeta's leg, pulling off a chunk of flesh. Once I have a chance to attack, I go for Katniss and I try to throw her over the edge of the Cornucopia. Peeta grabs me from behind, but I grab him from the neck and soon enough I have him in a headlock. Katniss raises her bow and gives me a stern look, telling me that she -will- shoot. Then I know what's going to happen next and I don't hesitate when I start to speak. "Go on. Shoot. Then we both go down and you win. Go on! I'm dead anyway. I always was, right? I didn't know that 'till now." Then I try to change my mind and so I put my hands on Peeta's neck so that if Katniss tries something, I'll break his neck. I look into the sky and shout "Is that what they want?" Katniss raises her bow. "Ah, nope. I can still do this." I grip my hands on Peeta's neck tighter. "I can still do this. Just one more kill. It's the only thing I know how to do, to bring pride to my District." I feel Peeta draw something on my hand and then before I know it, Katniss fires her arrow and it lodges into my hand. I cry out in pain and Peeta knees me in the stomach, knocking the wind out of me and causing me to fall off of the Cornucopia. My back hits the ground hard and I see spots all around me. Then I can hear the sound of the mutts ripping off my body armor and then ripping my flesh. I scream out in pain and I just want the misery to end. I think about Clove and how the mutt with her eyes is ripping me to shreds, along with the others. I can see her death start to play in my mind and I think, will I finally be with her? My body is now numb all over and I can't feel anything. I know I'm dying because I'm still being eaten alive. I groan and then I see Katniss and Peeta. "P-please." I croak. Katniss knows what I mean and I brace myself as she loads her bow once more and trains the arrow at my head. I try to think of what death will be like. I think of everything that I've ever done and I say softly, like a whisper, "I'm sorry." I hear the bowstring draw back and everything goes blank. I see a bright light and a small figure dressed in white. I get closer to it and it's Clove. She smiles at me and holds out her hand, leading me into the light. She's leading me to Heaven. I've been forgiven of my inhumanly nature and I can finally be where I belong. I'm going home.


End file.
